STOP AND STARE rewrite to Tom Going To Mi6
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Summary: 17 year old Tom Harris joined mi6 at age 16 as a gadget master in training. 17 year old Alex Rider thought the man was dead, but proved wrong when he has to go on a mission. slash? idk
1. Chapter 1

Stop and stare

A/N: re write to….:'Tom Going To mi6'

Summary: 17 year old Tom Harris joined mi6 at age 16 as a gadget master in training. 17 ½ year old Alex Rider thought the man was dead, but proved wrong when he has to go on a mission.

Chapter 1, School, Gum, Threats, Join, Train, &amp; Fight.

Tom's p.o.v

I sat bored shitless in class chewing on a piece of gum: 5 gum cobalt. It was our second week being back, my eleventh month since joining mi6, and helped Smitthers, Alex's third year working for mi6 and CIA.

What stopped me was when 3 bad ass looking men in business suits came walking in my class room, English, the one class I don't have with Alex. I was used to being called in to work at ungodly hours of the night. But this they haven't done before must be urgent.

"IS Tom Harris and Alex Rider in this class?" one of them said, and everyone parted to reveal me in the back.

"Mr. Harris, this is code 1799, you need to come now."

"Shit." I murmur.

Code 1799 was an agent was targeted and I knew whom it might be, Alex.

Giving them as piece of gum I walk out saying: "Thought I was going to die to death." They smile at that and I lead the way to were Alex class is Math's; he sits there taking notes and glancing out the window.

"Ma'am I have to go my er… my adopted family is um… in trubble."


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

Chapter 2

_The teacher nodded and then the boys left with the teacher and then they were in Mi6's HQ._

Tom waited and listed to the music that was on his iPhone 6s, it was **Waiting- by Jamie Campbell Bower.**

**Lights go down**

**You try to not make a sound**

**Hearts collide**

**We still have plenty of time**

**I'm like a child, a boy young man of 23**

**And I believe in us 'cause you believe in me**

**Believe in me**

**And I'll wait for you in the dark**

**Arms outstretched comforting lover**

**My bones may be falling apart**

**But I'll wait for you come this summer**

**And I'll wait for you in the dark**

**Arms outstretched comforting lover**

**My bones may be falling apart**

**But I'll wait for you come this summer**

**Lights go down**

**We try to not make a sound**

**Hearts collide**

**I still have plenty of time**

**I'm like a child, a boy, young man of 23**

**And I believe in us 'cause you believe in me**

**Believe in me**

**And I'll wait for you in the dark**

**Arms outstretched comforting lover**

**My bones may be falling apart**

**But I'll wait for you come this summer**

**And I'll wait for you in the dark**

**Arms outstretched comforting lover**

**My bones may be falling apart**

**But I'll wait for you come this summer**

**So come close, and I'll scream**

**Oh just let me be me**

**And I fail to see**

**The dark skies aren't all that dwell inside me**

**And I'll wait for you in the dark**

**Arms outstretched comforting lover**

**My bones may be falling apart**

**But I'll wait for you come this summer**

**And I'll wait for you in the dark**

**Arms outstretched comforting lover**

**My bones may be falling apart**

**But I'll wait for come this summer**

**And I'll wait for you in the dark**

**Arms outstretched comforting lover**

**My bones may be falling apart**

**But I'll wait for come this summer**

**And I'll wait for you in the dark**

**Arms outstretched comforting lover**

**My bones may be falling apart**

**But you'll help put me back together**

-0-0-0-

Alex heard the music and smiled softly and faintly so that no saw it.

_**Code 1799 was an agent was targeted and I knew whom it might be, Alex.**_

"Hello Agent Rider and Agent Harris as you know we have had some haywire here at Mi6, and here is the news." Tulip Jones the new head of SO said and held up a photo.

It showed a perfect picture of a boy with brown hair and brown colored contacts.

"Me." Whispered Tom.

"Yes, they have found that you are a threat and must be eliminated. A unit will be sent to protect you in three days time.


End file.
